User blog:ElizabethOmalley/THIS is what Sven, Hippie, and Goldtimbers have done.
Before you pass judgements, and harass me, please just take this all to heart. I don't need administrators coming on here going... " You know.... it's just a game :/ ". You aren't my therapists, if that's what you want to do with your life, that's great. I hope you solve alot of people's problems, but I have someone who's willing to fix not some, but all of mine. While all these meaningless wars have been going on, alot of things have occurred behind the scenes to drive them; things that I think people are completely unaware of due to the corrupted efforts brought forth by Sven Daggersteel, Hippie, and Johnny Goldtimbers. Those three "boys", are sick. They lied to me, in the worst ways possible and persuaded me to leave Pearson. Pearson left Duchess, someone he'd been with for 2 years, someone he'd waged COUNTLESS wars for, and lost much of his respect for, as well as his gf in real just to help me. I apologized to him and begged him to let me back. Although he did, he himself, Pearson cries endlessly because he is so torn. He doesn't invest all his time in a game. He invests all his time in selfish people that he just wants to protect. I've been crying every day for the past week, because he's struggling and hasn't been able to decide whether to leave me or not. Captain Leon sent Pearson screens on skype of Hippie saying, "Bella's gonna dump pears soon, and she'll come running to me and I'll take her account and delete that fail of a guild then claim victory." Hippie, I can't believe I EVER trusted you. Sven, I pity you. Your just his puppet in the grand scheme of things, and Goldtimbers; you planned this entire thing, and I have the utmost privilege of saying that Pearson Wright completely obliterated your pathetic attempts to turn me away from him, and steal the crown which he rightfully fought for and gave to me. I've been oblivious to the fact that people as sick as you 3 exist in the world. Have any of you ever thought to think, "Hey, maybe there's a reason Pearson hates this wiki. Hey maybe there's a reason so many people follow Pearson." Maybe if you'd shut up, drop your grudges as he has, and listen to him for a minute, you'd understand. Many of you claim to have done so, but the truth is, if you had, you'd be friends with him. I video chat with him all the time, he's not an alien. He's very easy to get along with, you just choose to be hostile towards him then make him look terrible in your stories when he reacts. Parax, Pearson tried to apologize to you. Your response was, "I will never forgive him for what he's done." What did he do? You made a page spitting on his grave and damning him to burn in hell. He has a RIGHT to retaliate. He acted in self defense. What is he to do? behave like some stoic philosopher lost in apathy? I'm not going to blame anyone. I do want to remind everyone however that Paradox Overlord's ban is now over and due to his unban blog passing 2 times, you're obligated to let him back. If you don't, you're violating your own rules, but whatever. I forgot the information to my old account. If you don't believe I'm bella, you can go friend me on skype. My name is Bella B. I'd be happy to talk to you on there or on POTCO - Elizabeth O'Malley. Stop saying your going to bring down a tyrant and declare an outcast the leader of Spain. Pearson GAVE the crown to me 2 months ago to prove to you war mongerers that he cared about more than just power, that he cared about his family and the people he loves. I hope you all get something out of this. Thank you for reading. Please do not delete this. Im not trying to start arguements, its your choice to argue or not. I sincerely request you do not aruge on this blog, this is a factual blog, if you have intentions to delete it, I ask that you post the rules which were violated in the comment threads below. Category:Blog posts